


Стадия отрицания

by KisVani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, Gen, after season 3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лидия не собиралась смиряться со смертью Эллисон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стадия отрицания

Мама сказала, что она всегда рядом, а папа посоветовал быть сильной. Лидия знала, что они хотели как лучше, но знала и то, что им на самом деле наплевать на Эллисон. Когда-то, еще когда она была совсем девчонкой, носила розовое платьице, рюкзак с крылышками и два коротеньких рыжих хвостика, Лидия вычитала в случайно взятой в библиотеке книге, что у людей, которые живут в опасных условиях, смещается фокус восприятия трагедии. Так, жители побережья, на которое регулярно приходят сильнейшие штормы, не воспримут разрушение жилья или чью-то смерть в море как великое горе; обитатели джунглей посчитают вполне повседневным событием то, что кого-то задрал тигр, а те, кто живет в странах, где не прекращается война, не удивятся, когда их соседа достанет шальная пуля.  
Сейчас Лидия могла наблюдать этот принцип в действии. Это же Бикон Хиллс, как говорил Дэнни. Это город, где «горный лев» может убить десяток людей и никто не задастся вопросом, как он прошел в закрытое здание. Город, где родители не удивляются тому, что их дети исцелились от хронических заболеваний и начали проводить кучу времени в старом железнодорожном депо. Город, где смерть лучшего друга — повод пожать плечами и сказать: «Что же, не повезло».

_Эллисон всегда казалась теплее, чем нормально для здорового человека. Лидия обычно ощущала сначала тепло, а лишь потом прикосновение._   
_— Может, это потому что Джексон — земноводное? — предположила Эллисон, когда Лидия сказала ей об этом. — А я все-таки теплокровная…_   
_Они смотрели какое-то видео на Ютубе, устроившись на кровати Эллисон, и Лидия запустила в подругу подушкой._   
_Смешно подумать, почему они начали общаться. И еще более смешно то, что формальная, показная «дружба» с новенькой стала настоящей. Лидии сразу показалось, что Эллисон из категории «популярных», общение с ней было инвестицией в будущее в старшей школе. А потом вся привычная жизнь полетела под откос, и неожиданно оказалось, что человека ближе Эллисон в жизни Лидии просто нет._

Лидия не собиралась смиряться со смертью Эллисон и была готова если не на все, то на очень многое, только чтобы вернуть ее из мертвых.  
— Ты ожил однажды, — вот и все, что она сказала Питеру.  
Без приветствий или дежурных вопросов. Без уточнений или дополнительных объяснений. Когда ты вытаскиваешь серийного убийцу с того света, а он потом рассказывает тебе, что это такое — быть банши, для праздной болтовни не остается ни места, ни повода.  
— Она не оборотень, — ответил Питер.  
— А есть какая-то разница? — спросила Лидия.  
И сумасшедший маньяк Питер Хейл улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Нет.

_— Я хочу вернуться во Францию, — Эллисон отодвинула учебник и зевнула. — Как только закончу школу — сразу вернусь._   
_— Вот так просто забудешь своих друзей? — Лидия задумчиво рассматривала вопросы в конце параграфа и пыталась понять, действительно ли автор-составитель учебника считал, что это как-то поможет закрепить знания._   
_— Я же не перестану с вами общаться, — ответила Эллисон, — а ты вообще можешь поехать со мной. Уверена, с учебой проблем не будет, а где жить, мы найдем._   
_— Древний французский род, ага, так и скажи, что на родину тянет._

Лидия ждала, когда ритуал подействует, но ничего не происходило. Огромная полная луна висела над кладбищем, скучная и почти обыденная, а надгробия не смотрелись ни зловеще, ни таинственно. Просто куски камня с едва видимыми в темноте надписями. Ни движения, ни звука, только ветер шелестит в листве. Лидии было холодно, потом заурчало в животе.  
— Что ж, — сказала она, — наверное, это все.  
Обидно было и из-за бесполезного ритуала, и из-за того что Питер снова обвел ее вокруг пальца. Еще немного расстраивало то, что она впустую потратила время, а завтра с утра надо идти в школу, и она будет сонной весь день.  
Лидия пошла прочь, не оглядываясь, но у самых ворот кладбища ей на плечи легли знакомые теплые руки и голос Эллисон, чуть более хриплый, чем обычно, будто со сна, произнес:  
— Привет, Лидия. Рада, что ты вернулась за мной.


End file.
